Chapter 2
by Gabriel St.James
Summary: Does Gabriel and his friends fing Kris in time to save him?


The drop zone

Chapter 2

We were about six-hundred feet from the drop zone in the most hostel part of Bagdad, Iraq. "Alright everyone be on your guard every one this is a hostel zone!" I told everyone since I was the leader of our group with Kamary right under me. We all heard gun fire coming from the center of the city which was to our right. I pulled a very strong shield around all of us. As we started walking towards Kris I could feel multiple bullets him my shield but it would not allow them to pass. Spike deflected a rocket from us which was returned to the enemy with a big bang. I followed Kris' heart beat and found him cornered between two buildings, he was surprised to see me and the entire gang right behind me.

Kris said in a high shocked voice. "Babe! What the hell are you doing here? "

"Well Babe, I came to rescue you and everybody else who wants to get the hell out of here!" said Gabriel with a smug smile.

"In coming rocket at two o'clock Icca on your left high!" Drake yelled at Icca.

"Drake got ya." Icca replied.

"Spike" Icca yelled.

But Spike was already on it, sending the rocket back to where it originally came from.

"Now does anyone want to go home or would you like to stay here another few days." Icca asked the other soldiers and Kriss.

All the other soldiers and Kris got up from the spot where they were glued for a long time. Icca expanded his shield over the others and Kris too. The others were so happy to be out of the heat, because under the shield was really cool. Kris was now able to give Gabriel a true kiss that has been waiting so long.

Kamary said "Let's get the HELL out of here be for I unleash the dragon storm on this hell whole!"

"Roger Kamary!" said Icca.

They all started back to the pick-up zone where the stealth plane was concealed by Caro. As we neared the plane Kamary said "STOP!" we all froze. Icca Listened closely to what Kamary was seeing in her vision. (A suicide bomber running to us) Lucian in a bout fifty-five seconds there will be a suicide bomber coming from the north northwest be at the ready. Lucian was counting down the seconds. Now Icca yelled and Lucian threw a huge bubble around the bomber just in time as the bomb went off. Of course we could not feel the anything from the blast.

Spike yelled "MOVE"

And we all ran to the plane. The plane shot up and forward in no time. We arrived back at Delta Air force Base were more than thirty thousand people covered the tar-mat. Waiting to get a glimpse of the heroes but when the doors opened there was nothing. We were hidden under my shield as we walked through the crowd and into the debriefing room. But there was some people waiting there for us. The Madam President of the United States "Debra Jones", all of the Generals of the military, Kris' commander too. As I led the way with Kris by my side I stopped in front of the Madam President and she saluted me and the others and said "The ELEMENTS of New Dodge City, I am proud to say thank you for bringing home our soldiers." The five of us snapped a salute back at the President and said in unison "Your welcome, Ma'am!"

As all of us was debriefed I couldn't help but look around the room at the Army Soldiers, Kris' unit, the ELEMENTS, and Kris just too wonder what would have happened if this day never happened. But then Kris caught my blank gaze and pulled me closer to him. He then whispered "Gabriel before we were debriefed I called your Cousins and your parents to ask them if they would allow me to take your hand in marriage."

My gaze fell to his eyes. Kamary looked over as did the others waiting to see what was the distraction. Kris got up knelled to one knee and said "Gabriel St. James, would you do me the honor and take my hand in marriage?"

I just looked at him and then I saw Kamary's vision of Kris and me. Without hesitation I said "Yes, Kris McCullen I will take your hand in marriage!" Kris pulled a little black box from his pocket; in that little black box was the engagement band I always wanted. Kris said "The day we went to the mall's jewelry store just to look and you said 'that you liked this one, but it was out of your price range, and we left.' So I went back that evening and bought it for you. And I knew that this day would come soon." "Gabriel I thank you for saving my life and my heart is yours to keep! I Love you so much!"


End file.
